


Stolen Time

by Storyteller362



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller362/pseuds/Storyteller362
Summary: The natural progression of the growing relationship between Captain Gabriel Nunez and Queen Elena Castillo Flores. What starts as friendship slowly turns into love.





	1. Before

_Shuriki stood over her as she took a look at her parents in the next room. She wanted to cry out for them as she raised her weapon. It was her job to save her abuelos and Isabel. There wasn't anything her parents could do at all. That one last look seemed to do it as she felt the spell hit her and the glow of her necklace envelope her. Shuriki's taunts ringing in her ears._

"Elena," said Gabe gently shaking her awake. "Wake up, Elena, wake up."

Elena sat up in her bed panting a bit as she patted herself, making sure that she was still here and not in some amulet in a faraway kingdom. She felt her nice and warm comfy bed around it. She noticed that it was still dark and her bedside clock read 3 am. Groaning, she leaned back into her pillow. Next to her lay Gabe as he watched her. He was still here from after her first nightmare.

"You were screaming in your sleep. What's wrong?" he asked brushing some hair out of her face. He was always gentle, particularly when she had the nightmares. Elena found herself thankful she had a close friend and guard in Gabe. Perhaps a little too close.

"It's nothing, really," she protested not wanting to relieve these nightmares once again. She told him about one already and that was enough for her to make him stay. Honestly, sometimes she dreamt if she was better off still locked in that amulet.

"Elena, it's not nothing. What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare about Shuriki."

He only hugged her comfortingly not wanting to say anything else. Elena wished that she could come clean with the rest of her family about the occasional nightmare about it. They were usually far in between that she didn't have to really worry about it. She remembered her first one not too long after the noblin incident. She was pretty sure that she scared Gabe but he seemed to take it in stride. One quality that she liked along with the fact that he could keep a secret.

Gabe sat up on the edge of her bed now. "Later today we can go to the villa mercado. Go get a helado and ride with Migs and Skylar. That'll cheer you up I'll buy you one," he said putting his boots and socks back on. Elena smiled as he knew how to make her feel better. Free ice cream and a ride would always clear her mind.

She turned to face him as he made his way to the door. "Thanks Gabe, that helps. And thanks for staying with me after the first nightmare." He nodded at her before disappearing into the hallway for late night rounds. She ruffled her pillows before moving over to the middle of the bed. Hopefully, she would dream of nothing but eating chocolate with Isabel for the rest of the night. A smile on her face she fell back to sleep.

The next morning, she made sure that there wasn't any evidence that Gabe was in her room. Thankfully both of them were rather tidy people. Well, he was, Elena still couldn't find her favorite pair of stockings anywhere. The grand council meeting went on without a hitch and nobody seemed to say anything to her about last night. If they heard her scream she would just tell them the truth. Odd thing was, nobody seemed to say anything to her about it.

Long after breakfast and close enough to lunch did she find Gabe. Nobody was going to back out on an ice cream run with her. Migs and Skylar waiting for them as Elena knew how to get them here. "Where are you going Elena?" asked Isabel from her spot on the palace steps. Elena surprised this was where she was sitting. Then again Isabel found inspiration everywhere. She thought for a moment wanting to invite her sister before deciding no. Elena was going to go into a shop and get her sister a gift while she was there. Something that would make her Isabel's face light up. Elena loved watching her sister get excited about something. She didn't need to know what it was before.

"The villa mercado for something," she said mysteriously. "I'll be back just after lunch."

With that she took off as her sister looked bewildered from the steps. Isabel looked down before realizing that she was nearly at the end pages of her journal. She'll have to get a new one eventually. Then went back to ruthlessly scribbling about making a machine of some sort.

Elena took his hand as he helped her off of Skylar. "We'll be back princessa," called Migs as Skylar muttered something about a date. Elena only smiled at that, she wasn't going to get any sweet dates to snack on for him. The first thing she went looking for was the paletero man with his paleteria. Chocolate flavored sounded really good. As the generally happier person than normal, she found him quickly enough, pulling Gabe by his arm. If he was going to pay for it, he had to be there. Two cones in hand she started to eat one of them. So good, she thought happily. Two ice creams in one day sounded too good to be true. They walked by a couple of shops as Elena was looking for something in particular.

"A leather notebook," she said to Gabe. "Isabel's journal is almost filled. I want to get her a new one."

Her guard looked thoughtful for a moment as he pointed in the direction of artist square. A little area of nothing but artists that shared their skills. Commissioned orders or something premade already. That would be her best bet with the leather shop being just around the corner from there.

"Ma said that America Reyes has a good shop for that kind of stuff," he said pointing to a small store just a block down from Dona's. She knew Gabe's mother was a craftswoman of some sort. Having already knowing the business they walked into the small shop with the smell of fresh leather. Elena should have come into here for Isabel's first journal as it smelt so good.

Behind her, she heard one of the workers notice Gabe. They asked about a Dolores something or another as she looked at the leather bound covers. One of them had a stamp with the jaquins on it. Perfect, she thought as she saw a worker. Now all she had to do was find a pen for her to use. A good fountain one that would bleed just right to color something in. "Where are the pen-" she started to say as she saw the worker.

Esperanza Carrero.

That was Esperanza Carrero she noticed looking a bit stunned. She had the same pale skin and bright red hair as she did before. Her green eyes looked at her just as startled to hear her name. "Esperanza?" she choked out.

"Elena," she whispered stunned taking in her friend the same way she was last she saw her. They had been friends back before Shuriki decided to take over the kingdom. A lot of her friends were either moved away, too busy, or even dead. Elena remembered hearing the news about her friend, Lola Campos, had passed away at 56. Gabe and her abuela had found her crying for hours after hearing that. All three of them were the best of friends. If she had come out of the amulet sooner.

Both the younger and older woman looked at each other, drinking them in. This couldn't be the same person was it? "I heard you were freed. I just wasn't sure that… How are you now?"

Elena noted that she still had that musical tone in her voice as she smiled. Like every line she said sounded like she was going to sing. Both of them would hold little singing competitions here and there, randomly remembered Elena. "I'm great, how… How are you?"

That was a terrible question to ask. Esperanza looked like she was in a good shape but it was clear that she was older and life had moved on for her. Everyone had moved on without her. "I'm good, you're just as sunny as I remember Elena."

"Always me, happier than the average person," she said proving her point by bouncing a little on her heels. Both of them grew quiet after a moment. "So what… I mean…" How do you ask what happened to someone after so many years? One person clearly pulled out of time? "Is this your shop?"

"This is my daughters, America. Do you remember Cristobal Reyes?"

She flashed back to the handsome young man that Esperanza had giggled over. "You married him," said Elena after a minute happy for her friend. "I remember you having a crush on him since we were Isabel's age. I told you to-"

"Get him a valentine," she finished as if it was yesterday. Both smiled at each other as it was now contagious. "Yea, time sure does fly." Elena and Esperanza only laughed. The time jokes were starting to settle on her after so long. She could laugh at all of them by now. It was like there wasn't a difference between them. They could be 12 again or 112 and it wouldn't matter. They were friends and Elena could only remember the good.

She heard the familiar boots behind her. Esperanza only turned to the new customer. "Ahh Gabriel. How's your mother?"

"Great," said Gabe as she turned and faced him still holding the notebook she wanted to buy. She didn't even have time to get her pen. "She said to tell you hello actually and she'll get you your desert one day." Then he turned to look at her curious about why they were talking. Then shrugged it off. "Princess Elena the jaquins are back to pick us up."

She only smiled at Esperanza before turning to Gabe. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute." Gabe turned as she looked at her red haired friend.

"Good choice for a guard," said Esperanza. "He was always good at defending his family." Clearly she knew Gabe's family since her imprisonment in the amulet. Well, she must have known his mother to know each other's business.

Flashes of her friendship with her continued in her mind as she only replied back. "He does a pretty good job. Esperanza, you should come to the palace for a dinner sometime. Abuela would love to cook for you again."

"I wouldn't pass up Luisa's cooking for nothing. You know where to write now."

Both of them giggled once again. "I need to pay for my notebook."

"It's on me… Elena," she said as they hugged over the counter. Elena walked out of the shop with a little pep in her step. Happy tears ran down her cheeks as Gabe offered her a handkerchief. It was good to know that something didn't really change.

 


	2. Bright Side to Nightmares

He was given a room. A nice one that gets the sheets changed nearly every night. That didn't stop the young lieutenant from patrolling the hallway that the young royals lived in. Isabel's bedroom on the far right and Elena's on the far left. Each person of the royal family was given a guard. Gabe responsible for the young princesses. Higgins for Esteban and Diego, head of the royal guards, for Luisa and Francisco. So he just moved around nervous for some kind of night attack. It wasn't going to happen but he liked to be prepared.

I will be fine, he told himself, I can do this and I will be a good guard. Eager to prove himself he didn't get much sleep for the first week. Gabe heard a squeak from his far right as he walked toward it and then nothing. Cautiously, he opened Isabel's door a little before closing it satisfied.

Turning away from the door and halfway down to Elena's room he heard it. Gabe heard a chocked out scream coming from Elena's room. Nearly dropping his sword, he ran down the hall to her bedroom that he was patrolling. His heart pounding reading to pounce on whatever tried to enter the castle on his watch.

"Princess?" he said opening the door to her room when he didn't hear a response from her. This was going to be his fault if something happened as he opened the door quickly. "Princess Elena?" he said unsheathing his sword from his belt, ready to fight. He turned quickly before noticing that nobody was in the room. "Princess?" Then he noticed it. The form of his princess on the floor of her bed. She must have fell out of the bed. He cleared his throat as he rushed over to her.

Elena thrashed against him as he backed away from her. Nightmares he was accustomed to and often enough one of his brothers ended up in his bed. He could tell that these were different from normal nightmares though.

"Stop being purple," moaned Elena. "Shuriki go away." So she was having nightmares about being in the amulet and Shuriki's attack. Cautiously, he saw that she was crying a bit in her sleep. What line was there between guard and friend helping her like this? Gabe did the best he could as he put his hand on her arm. Then gently he shook her a little trying to see how to help her.

"Elena, wake up, it's just a nightmare," he said as he tried to hold her steady. He wasn't supposed to wake her up. Just being there helping, thought Gabe, as he often would wake up next to his mother after his dad died. Elena jerked her arm from his grip as that reminded him that she could be violent. Okay, not a good idea.

Then he realized that she was awake. "Gabe what are you doing in here?" she asked looking at her guard in the dark. Then looked down at the sheets on the floor realizing that she wasn't in the amulet anymore. Nothing was purple and there was a boy in her room.

"I heard you scream a little from a nightmare," he admitted taking a step back putting a hand on the back of his neck. "Are you okay? Do you need some water or a hug or something?" Elena stared uncertain about him for a moment. At least he was attentive toward her. She never had a guard before though.

"Thanks, a hug would be nice I guess," she said giving him a bit of a nervous smile not knowing how he would react to that. He just smiled leaning in, like he was used to it, she seemed to reluctantly hug him back. Elena felt the tears come back as she sobbed on his shoulder. Gabe gave soft and good hugs, she thought, still crying.

"You're," he started unsure where this was going. He couldn't admit that she was going to be fine. Those nightmares could be haunting her for months even years. "You're going to be safe." Gabe was going to make sure of that. "I'm going to help you."

"I'm in the amulet," she admitted after separating from him. "It's nothing but purple around me and it's starts to drive you insane. Nothing happened to me when I was in it. I couldn't do anything anymore. I mourned my parents." At this she let out another sob on his shoulder. "I thought of everyone and cursed everything that ever happened to me. When I slept it was dreamless and deep as if I wouldn't wake up. I was able to watch everything and everyone. Charlotte, a girl my own age that liked pretty things. Tilly who traveled and never married, her mother, and then Sofia. It cost my freedom and I wanted to get out. I wanted to be a queen to my people, get married, have children one day."

"You'll be able to do that," he said comfortingly. "And-"

She didn't let him finish that thought though. "Thanks for coming in and helping." She smiled at him and Gabe took that as a cue to leave. He got to the door as Elena turned to him as she fixed her sheets. "Gabe can you not tell anyone? I don't need them worrying about me."

"Of course," he said thinking that was a bad idea. Talking about it worked if he remembered anything about nightmares, but didn't want to dispute her request. She would come clean about it eventually.

"Oh and Gabe," she said putting her comforter back on the bed. "If it happens again, you can come in again. You give good hugs."

He shut the door with a smile on his face, at least he was a little helpful.


	3. When It All Sinks In

"What a feisty one," purred Shuriki as she reached over for Naomi. The blond was fighting against what looked like a curse placed on her. Around her all her friends had curses on them holding them back and down. Mateo looked like he was struggling to even breath. Gabe was heavily bleeding, and Elena had streaks of tears on her face and dirty.

"Please stop, stop hurting them," she croaked out. "Kill me if that's what you want just stop." She had seen her friends hurt and tortured for the past day that she was back. Her people were silenced by threats and her guards stationed everywhere. Who knew where her family even was. Sobs raked across her body as she desperately reached out for Naomi.

The scene shifted as she could see her sister and her abuelos next to her. Esteban was pleading with Victor to just end it and…

Sheets were bunched up around her. The room was starting to feel so hot as Elena tossed her blankets off to the side. Her dark hair started to feel heavy and matted against her head. Her eyes wide open as she panted. Next to her Isabel was sound asleep too as Elena quietly stroked her hair. This was a nightmare Shuriki was really back. Quita Moz was right, there was a test for her, and it was to defeat Shuriki once and for all. Her heart raced, and head started to hurt as she kissed Isabel's head then went to the door. Her family was told immediately that Shuriki was still alive and they had planned to do something about it. Gabe had the guards rallied and searching the entire country for her. Elena spent most of the afternoon consoling her sister that everything was going to be okay. Shuriki was going to be stopped. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

Now she just wished that someone would console her. She had to be so strong in front her sister. She couldn't show weakness to her people. Elena didn't want to have a break down in front of her abuelos. Esteban seemed to be at loss for words as it was. Naomi and Mateo went home to tell their families about what happened that afternoon. Gabe had rounded the guards and busy working with the army and navy.

They weren't there when it happened the first time. To see her parent's bodies just drop to the floor. To feel so much hurt and tears. She was trapped in an endless sea of purple and being nothing but an outsider looking in. Nobody could go through that.

Her bare feet padded out to the gardens as she solemnly looked at where the Fiero statue once stood. Elena felt her chin quivering as she let out a cry. It was a nice long cry that she so desperately wanted to get out. She refused to cry in front of anyone. Alone and in the gardens at five a.m. seemed like the best time. Elena crawled into a ball her legs drawn up to her chest, her head resting against her knees. Why? She should have known - they didn't see a body.

She heard cautious steps behind her as her head snapped up and heart quickened.

Behind her was a guard as she let out a sigh. That was Gabe as she tried to wipe the tears from her face but couldn't in time. Brown eyes met brown eyes as he drew in an intake of breath. They didn't say anything as she let Gabe hug her. His arms felt warm around her and she felt safe. A sob escaped her lips as she hugged him tightly back not wanting to let go. Relaxing into the hug Gabe patted her head stroking her hair delicately.

It was quiet between them as Gabe held her tightly. They stood for what felt like hours what turned to be really five minutes. Finally the two broke apart as they were silent.

"Please," she croaked. "Please don't tell anyone that I was…That…" she didn't want to say it out loud as she sighed. Nobody was supposed to see her cry that's why she was out in the gardens.

"I won't say anything," he promised, and she believed him. "Like that very first day that I worked."

Elena smiled as she let out a small laugh. His first night on the job, he found her having a nightmare. She kept her arms around him as she put her head on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart beat.

"Thanks," she said as they separated. "And I won't tell anyone that you were a bit freaked out by a crying girl."

"Hey," he pouted then added. "I only freaked a little since I didn't know if it was okay at the time. Not because I didn't know what to do about a crying girl." Gabe had been really kind that night as she blushed thinking about it.

"Sure," she teased right back. "Did you get those family trees?" Carla only got into the castle because they believed her to be related to Armando. That won't happen again if they knew enough, so Gabe was responsible from gathering it from all the staff.

"They're working on it," he said simply.

Elena felt better now, a lot better, as she looked over at the gardens. The sun was starting to peak out in the horizon as it seemed to kiss the bushes. It had been a long time since she watched the sunrise with her parents. The thought of them made her smile at the memory. Her dad was a morning person and he could drag her out of bed with the rest of the family. They'd eat breakfast together outside in the garden and just talk as the sun rose. That happy memory made warmth run through her as she went to sit on the bench.

Following her Gabe sat next to her. He looked out at the sunrise as they watched together as they sat back. Elena rested her head on his shoulder as they linked hands. A small smile on her lips as they enjoyed each other's company.

Today, Elena vowed that she would find Shuriki and defeated her once and for all. Just some support from the grand council and her friends was all she needed. She smiled at Gabe as she tightened her grip. She was very lucky to have that.


	4. Princess Knight Aftermath

"Ow, ow, ow," mumbled Elena as she walked proudly as she could still hear the crowd cheering for her as she walked off. Next to her Gabe had caught up with her and her abuelos behind her chatting about her defeat.

"You want me to carry you?" he asked as Elena looked around to find nobody but her abuelos near her. Perfect, she could complain about her ankle from hurting.

"Please," she said as Gabe chuckled. One of his hands rested on her back and the other underneath her knees as he lifted her. Oh that felt good to get off of her ankle she thought happy to just have it swing there. Her grandparents smiled at her as she waved at them.

"We'll get your ankle looked at closer back at the palace," said Luisa as she saw the carriage that they had taken. Since she had to get here before them and with Gabe, they had a separate carriage to take them back. At least she could stretch her leg out when she could finally sit down.

Thankfully this time nobody seemed to follow her. She smugly remembered the smug look on Lord Elrod's face as they were going to head back to Brazendell this afternoon. Elena was happy that she didn't have to deal with him at this point. Maybe change into her pajamas and be lazy this afternoon basking in her win.

Then promptly dismissed that thought. She had castle homework and at least two other duties as part of being crown princess. She waved as she saw her grandparents get back into their carriage. Next all Gabe had to do was find theirs.

That was when she saw them. Sir Cassius and Lord Elrod talking angrily at each other as they spotted her. Both men stopped talking as they looked like they wanted to talk to her. Sir Cassius looked like he would be polite but Lord Elrod was angry. He had cheated before and thought he was going to get away with it again.

"Gabe pretend we're talking."

"We can just talk," he said with a chuckle.

"Or do something just find the carriage faster. Lord Elrod and Sir Cassius are looking for me," said Elena quickly. "I'd rather not talk to them."

No sooner did she say that did Gabe find the carriage. Yes, she thought, as she raised her eyebrows at them. Then with little to no hesitance did she turn to Gabe and pulled him close to her, her lips meeting his. That seemed to make both Lord Elrod and Sir Cassius step away looking surprised at this.

"That's my way of thanking you for training me," she said sweetly as she pointedly ignored the two men now backtracking.

Gabe looked stunned as he walked over to mount and drive the carriage back. "I think I'll train you more,'' he muttered weakly thinking that she wouldn't hear that. And yet a confident smile on his face made his eyes light up. It wasn't a bad kiss, she thought, putting her hand on her own lips. The father son pair in the back of her mind as they rode off to the castle.

Back at the castle, the doctor got a better idea of what happened to her ankle. A rolled ankle that should be back to normal later tonight or tomorrow. Good, she thought, as she looked over at Isabel who was gawking over the trophy. Then Esteban fuming that she had gotten herself hurt. Too bad Naomi and Mateo weren't here, she would love telling that story again and again. She hoped that her mother was proud of her for defeating Sir Cassius.

"Hey Gabe?" she asked as he was the last to leave the room. "Can you put more ice on my ankle?"

Mutely, he nodded and took more ice from the bucket and gently pressed the ice against the swelling. That felt really nice as she smiled at him warmly. He was probably still thinking about her distraction, she flushed remembering that kiss. It was something that she never planned on and just came to her spontaneously.

"Thanks, and about that kiss. I liked it too."

"Didn't expect that one," he said shifting as he tried hard to hide his smile. He didn't know whether to leave or not. Instead, just still grinning and yet serious at the same time. How'd he learn to do that?

"Do you want me to get anything else for you? Another pillow or a blanket?" he asked hoping to make her smile at him again. She curled her lips and nodded along. He fluffed her pillow behind her as she could feel the warmth of his torso next to her chest. For a second she wondered what kind of muscle he did have under that shirt, then quickly dismissed that thought. Gabe is her guard, granted he was more attractive than any guard Elena had in the past. Then the fact that he so willingly trusted her and helped her out had to be something special.

Then he grabbed another blanket as she studied him a bit more. Oh that was her favorite one that had fallen off the bed.

"I know that one's your favorite," he said before realizing that it might be too weird that he knew that, "from when you told me. Need anything else?"

It was kind of cute, he was trying to keep himself in her room. Well her family was going to have to send lunch up to her. So why not just invite him? Their little secret she thought with a small laugh.

"Since I can't really walk too much. Do you want to, I dunno, get some lunch together?" asked Elena as she raised an eyebrow at him. He froze for a minute as she wondered if she said something wrong. Then he relaxed and smiled at her.

"Sure, I'd be de- happy too," he said as she stifled back a giggle as she realized that delighted was going to come out of his mouth. "I can go get some food, have anything in mind?"

"Tamales," she said as soon as she answered. He laughed before excusing himself to go get food. It was nice to get some tender love and care from her guard. Maybe she should get it more often.


	5. 3 AM

Gabe rolled over as he heard as saw the clock before grinning. Today was his birthday, he thought, wondering what would be going on. He sat up when he realized that Elena was pushing into the bed. What the? He looked over and saw her lying down and sleeping. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was Elena awake? He got a good look at her as he realized that she was awake judging from her breathing. He shook his head, they were finally getting enough sleep, but the girls probably woke her up. She had been in high alert of them since their birth.

He debated on what to do until finally he had a plan in mind.

"Elena," he said in a soft sing song voice, "wake up." She didn't budge as she made it seem like she was still sleeping as her breathing steadied. "I know you're awake."

"I'm not awake, I'm sleep talking." She opened her eyes as she grinned up at him as he cupped her cheek, as he pressed his lips against hers. She pressed back and held it before they had to stop kissing. "Feliz cumpleaños," she said kissing his cheek before rolling to get out of bed. It was going to be great day since it was Gabe's first birthday as a married couple. It was exciting for her since she had a whole day planned.

"Gracias," he said happy to hear those words. "Did the girls wake you up?"

"Yea," she said sitting up now, "I've been checking up on them a lot since they've started teething." He nodded understanding that much as he would be awake as well. "Let's not talk about that though. It's your birthday, we should be able to talk about whatever you want."

He laughed, "sounds appropriate but we can talk about whatever we want." He thought about doing something as he shrugged. "I know it's three a.m. but we can do something right now since we're both awake."

Elena thought about that. They haven't been able to spend time as just them for a while now. Even if they did have there once a week escape from real life. "We can spend the day doing whatever you want. Even if you want to start right now."

"Even if it meant staying in bed all day?" he asked as they fell back onto the bed.

"Probably not," she said as she snuggled up close to him. "But we can do whatever you want otherwise. We can go sailing, horseback riding, go on a jaquin ride..."

"Sounds like you want to keep me out of the castle for a party," said Gabe after a minute with a teasing tone. Until he saw Elena's face change a little, she blinked once and then twice before a warm smile was on her face. Then slowly did it click. "There's a surprise party isn't there…"

Elena pretended to lock her mouth closed and threw away the key.

"Alright, alright I won't push," he said with a laugh eager though for that, he could make a good surprised face. "I guess that means it's just us without the girls? I'd suggest the jaquin rides and getting ice cream. Or we can do something that we haven't done before."

"Like what?" asked Elena jumping at the idea. "Maybe we could go and explore the three mysteries islands. Or we can…"

"How about breakfast and then explore one of those islands?" he asked now as Elena was excited as she was about to get out of the bed. Gabe put a hand on her wrist as he leaned in and kissed her cheek as Elena grinned before kissing him back, deeper as her hands went around his shoulders and up in his hair. Gabe just took in everything about her as he wrapped his own hands around her waist. They broke apart as they were panting a little.

There was a slight movement in a cradle as they watched before nothing. No crying or anything, just one of them kicking off their blankets as Elena adjusted it. He looked down at the sleeping baby as Elena kissed the infant. "You know," he started to say. "Maybe we can sneak down to the kitchen and get some of those cookies that my mom was making."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Deal."

Making sure that the girls were asleep both went down to the kitchen to help themselves. It was quiet around the castle as it was about three a.m. A few guards were on rotation but none of them said anything about the Queen and King running around the castle at three am. In fact, Damien even waved to them as they saw them disappearing into the kitchen.

He found the cookies as Elena got the milk out of the cool room. His mother had made cinnamon and ginger cookies for Gabe's birthday lunch. They would be sneaking a couple but enough for everyone else later that day. Together the two of them sat back and started to munch happily on their snack.

"Happy birthday," said Elena after a minute. "Feel any older?"

"You know after eighteen it is not really fun anymore," he said with a small shrug as he took another cookie. "I feel like I was completely grown, at least physically by twenty-two." Elena could not deny that she had noticed those physical changes. He was roughly about six feet, he was a little less baby faced, enough muscle but not too over done… Yea she had noticed alright how attractive her guard was even more by then. "You can try asking me in a couple of more hours. You know, when we're more fully awake."

"I can test to that," said Elena as they clinked their milk glasses together. "We're probably not going to remember being up this early."

"Perfect alibi when my mother asks where all the cookies went," he noted. "We were asleep that's all we know." Elena just giggled as she ate another cinnamon cookie. "Today is going to be a great birthday. I can feel it," said Gabe as they sat closer together. Despite it being three a.m., he thought, it was already a fantastic start.


	6. Afternoon in an Attic

It was raining today so hard that it was currently detaining her sister at Cristina's house and friends from coming over. The staff was cleaning out the attic as she wanted to help. They had found Isa's old go-pack and she was going to give it to her tomorrow morning for her first day of school.

Elena stopped as she pulled out some old paintings out of the box. She sighed as she looked over what she had found. Inside this box was someone that she had not seen in a long time. The face of her abuela was looking up at her as she fingered the painting ever so slightly. Queen Gabriella looked a little like herself in this painting, they had the same expressive eyes. She flipped it over to see the notes that she was recently married.

"Princess Elena?" said a masculine voice as she swirled around to see Gabe standing in the door. She smiled at him before she gestured for her guard to come closer. Curious himself Gabe came up from behind her and sat down. "Wow I don't know who that is, but whoever she is, she's beautiful."

"That's my abuela Gabe," said Elena amused as she giggled as she saw Gabe's face pale.

"That's Luisa?" he gapped unable to believe that. It could have been, but Gabe would have recognized some features in her as he saw her every day. This woman had her hair up with a flower in her hair and a curvy shape. Her pink and white dress stood out against the dark backdrop.

Elena rolled her eyes some but still had that grin on her face. "It's my abuela on my father's side, queen Gabriella. I was going to help the staff clean out the attic but got here a little late. They asked me about what to do with these paintings."

Gabe looked at the painting as Elena continue to pull out old ones. Most of them went very far back where Elena had trouble keeping them apart. She knew the stories about some of them, but it went five generations that she knew at the top of her head. The old kings and queens used to be hung on the wall leading to the throne room and the grand council room at one point. Elena had assumed that Shuriki had destroyed these but apparently, they were up there.

"I can get some of the guards to help hang them," said Gabe. He paused when he saw one or two of the kings dressed in what looked like old guard's uniforms. "Were they military?"

Elena got a good look at some of her family members as she tried to think about it. "My great great grandfather King Teodore severed in the Avalor's army when he was eighteen until he took the throne. I can see bits and pieces of my great grandmother in him."

Gabe went from the picture to looking at her.

"You've met your great grandmother?" asked Gabe a little surprised. "I barely remember my abuela on my father's side."

Elena looked at him curious about that one. It was common for people to know her family very well since they were rulers. However, she never really knew much about Gabe's family or really any of her friends. All she knew was Mateo's grandfather.

"What's your family like?" she asked not able to help herself.

Gabe paused as he tried to think of something that could describe them. "Big, my mom is a middle child of four girls." Elena raised an eyebrow as that was a bit surprising to hear. She never knew someone with that big of a family. "Tia Alicia, tia Dolores, her, and then tia Maya. She has two brothers Emilio and Franco. My dad has an older sister, but she doesn't live in Avalor, tia Clara…" He paused as he smirked at her. Elena was busy looking at some of the other paintings as she listened to him. "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"What no," said Elena as she leaned back against the wood. If anything, this was fun to just talk and tell stories about their family. It was a good way to get to know Gabe too and what he was like with his family. "It's interesting, are you close with any of them? Besides your aunt Clara that is."

"Well my tia Maya is pretty awesome, she's my favorite aunt. Alicia is my godmother and a professor. Dolores makes us all kinds of stuff with Franco. Uncle Emilio died when I was young. I have cousins that will work in my dad's shop sometimes. I guess since I'm not there much anymore they'll be getting extra shifts. Veronica is going to hate it, Josefina will love it though," said Gabe with a laugh. Elena giggled some too although feeling a bit sorry for the girl if she didn't like the job too much.

Elena was about to say something as Gabe looked at the portraits again. He gently moved a few forward as he was just taking in the colors and the artistry. Elena sat up next to him as she pulled out a portrait in another box.

"Now this is my abuela," she said showing him a portrait of a young Luisa, probably in her early twenties, in a sunny yellow and red gown. She had a large grin on her face and her hair swept into a long braid. "Mami had found it when they were cleaning out their house to move into the castle."

"I can see Isabel in her," said Gabe as he pointed to the nose. "Both of you have her nose."

"A lot of people say that," agreed Elena. "I can see both your parents in you though. I'm guessing you take after your mom?"

Gabe nodded as he continued to go back, mentally he was counting some of the military uniforms. He couldn't help but wonder if he became captain or just being the guard would give him some chance with her. Then he shook his head, this was not the time to be thinking like that. He was enjoying her company now as he smiled at her. His mother, he had a lot he could say about his mother as Gabe tried to find the best words to describe her.

"Yea, we're really close," he said. "She encouraged me to join the guard even though I know she didn't want me to. She had told me that she didn't want to see me hurt but if it's something I feel passionate about, I should follow my heart. I remember baking empanadas with her and helping me with my homework once upon a time. It's because of her I graduated top of my class actually."

"That's really sweet," she said as she thought about that. "I didn't realize that I was friends with a smartie pants." Elena teased him as she playfully punched his shoulder. Gabe just laughed as he met her eye.

"I was going to go to college until I decided to join the guard, Alicia could have gotten me in for free," he said as continued to flip. "Forget about me though. I'm curious about some of your families stories. A lot of these people look interesting."

With that he pulled out a picture of two boys, a set of twins. Both were posed so that it was like they were looking in a mirror or that the portrait was flipped.

"Mario and Monte," said Elena automatically with a grin on her face. "Those are abuela Luisa's brothers. According to her they were a bunch of troublemakers, like they had a disregard for rules, and they'd drag abuela into their schemes."

Gabe laughed as he had to say it. "So that's where you get it from?" he teased this time unable to help himself. Elena wasn't a rule breaker per say but she did have that impulsiveness that could get her into trouble.

"Very funny," said Elena giggling as well as she tossed her ponytail over her shoulder. He then found the portrait of the entire family. "Mami's side was nobility, so they could afford the paintings way back when."

"What about Francisco?" he asked curious since she volunteered that information.

Elena seemed to sober up some. "Abuelo was too, his family was nobility. He had an older brother though, he was trained to inherit his father's position as a lord. Abuelo went to school to be a doctor. When his brother didn't have a suitable heir, abuelo inherited the position."

"That's cool," said Gabe, "and kind of funny. My abuelo was a doctor on my mother's side too although was never a lord."

Elena laughed some again as she found reached the end of her box. There wasn't nearly as many from that side of her family compared to her papi's. Elena found herself scooting closer to Gabe to look at the portraits in her box. Her shoulder brushed against his as Gabe felt himself grow a little warm but didn't move away.

They continued to go farther and farther back until Elena was sure she didn't know the names. Some of them had small plaques at the bottom now to know who they were. She stopped Gabe from going any farther as she marveled at a painting. He was a handsome guy with dark hair cut straight and a crown sitting on his head. King Hernan was carved into the gold plate.

"I like that name," she said as she mentally made a note. "I'll add it to my list."

"Your list?" he asked as he caught on to what she was saying. "You have a list of names for you kids don't you?"

Elena pretended to look insulted as she thought about it. "Well yea, I mean I'm expected to have a child as a queen. And I really do want kids of my own like three or four. I know for a fact that I'd want one to have my parents names, at least as a middle name."

"I know what you mean I'd give one of mine my abuela's name."

Elena paused as she thought about something in her mind. It was just hypothetical as it wouldn't mean anything if she said it out loud. Part of her wondered what it would be like… Then she put her hand on top of Gabe's to stop him from looking.

"Alright, say you and I had children one of each. What would you name them?" she asked as Gabe felt his heart skip. It was just a general question as she didn't mean to imply anything with those words. Still he could picture Elena with a son that looked like him and a daughter just as beautiful as her. He hid his emotions well as he thought about her question.

Both were quiet until Elena thought of something.

"M Lucia Sofia," said Elena after a minute. "M, because I'd like it to start with an M. Lucia after mami and Sofia after the princess that got me out of the amulet. And I have nothing for the boy besides Raul."

Gabe grinned as he liked the name. "Alright mine is Beatriz Lucia Maria and Lorenzo Raul Tulio." Elena raised an eyebrow at that one. "Well Beatriz is my abuela's name and Lucia from your mother. Maria because there was this lady that I helped that inspired me to become a guard. Lorenzo because I like the name and Tulio because it was the name of my favorite teacher. Now we'd actually have to agree on something."

They bumped into each other as Gabe felt that warmth come back. A slight chill ran down Elena's spine as she grinned some. This was hypothetical of course but in a way, Elena wondered what it would be like to be with her uh, rather handsome, guard. She shook that thought away. It wasn't likely going to happen.

"We should agree on a first name," said Elena after a minute. "Then pick one of our own for the middle. Lucia Beatriz. That does flow."

"Mirella," said Gabe. "It means extraordinary or to be admired. My mom was going to name her first daughter that."

"I like that Mirella Lucia Beatriz Nunez Castillo," said Elena after a minute a small smile on her face. "Sounds like the name of a princess."

Before either of them could move onto the boy name they heard the door opening and footsteps. Elena peered down the steps to see her abuela staring up at her. Luisa broke into a grin as she saw her nieta. "Elena, it's just about dinner time."

The two of them who were sitting close as they pulled apart some. Gabe cleared his throat as he stood up as he helped her. They stood in the middle of the attic as they started toward the door. The portraits would have to wait for later.

"Hey Gabe, can you bring those boxes to my room?" she asked sweetly as he only hoped that she would invite him to dinner. He nodded hiding his defeat well as Elena paused at the door. "And thanks for sitting and here going through those with me. I think we'll be able to hang them somewhere."

"No problem," he said with a smile.

"We'll find that boy name one day," she said grinning back before disappearing out of the attic. A goofy grin on his face as he could only hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be just some reposts from my story Back to Back on fanfiction. However, since this just focuses on Gabe and Elena not all of those stories will be posted here. And I'll have some new content in this story as well. All my new content will also be in this story which will also be posted on fanfiction.


End file.
